Fears
by jessica499499
Summary: Being a teen with wings on your back gives you a lot of things to be afraid of, but for Iggy what he feels is his greatest fear. Slash. Figgy. Iggy/Fang. Reviews make my day!


Iggy stood in the doorway of his and Fang's room for a long moment, listening to the steady patter of Fang's fingers typing on his laptop. It was a soothing sound that calmed Iggy when he was stressed and right now he was stressed to his limit. He was about to do something he had a feeling he was going to regret, but he'd already made up his mind to try. Fang didn't seem aware of Iggy's presence or maybe he was just ignoring his oldest brother. Fang got like that at times. He got so sucked into what he was writing it was like the rest of the world didn't exist. Iggy hated disturbing the darker boy, but if he didn't do it now he knew he never would.

He cleared his throat loudly and shifted his weight nervously when the tapping came to a sudden halt. He felt Fang's gaze pointed at him and had to fight to keep a blush off his face.

"Did you need something Igs?" Fang asked when Iggy didn't continue.

Iggy looked to the side nervously and felt really stupid for ever thinking this was a good idea. But it was too late to turn back now.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked uncertainly, praying he'd say yes yet wishing he'd say no.

Something in his voice must have given away that this was important because he could hear Fang closing his laptop and putting it to the side.

"Sure. Come sit with me. What do want to talk about?"

Iggy walked towards Fang's bed and trailed a hand down the edge of it to find where it was safe to sit. He pulled back like he'd been burned when his hand came in contact with Fang's thigh and quickly took a seat at the far end of the bed.

"Well….Have you ever been afraid of anything?" He asked quietly.

Fang raised an unseen brow before responding.

"Of course I fear things. Only idiots fear nothing."

Iggy was shocked that Fang would admit to having fears, but hid it well. He'd expected Fang to say it did no good to fear things.

"What kind of things could you possibly be afraid of?" He asked, unknowingly making his voice sound as surprised as he felt.

Fang shifted on his bed nervously and cringed at the direction this conversation was going. He hated talking about emotional things.

"Sensible things I guess. I was afraid when we lost Angel. Every time we get into a fight I worry someone's going to get hurt or not make it out I alive. I fear losing any of the flock."

Iggy shrugged and tilted his face to the side so as to hide his blush.

"Have you ever feared something that didn't make sense to fear?"

Fang blushed scarlet and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Back when we used to live in the School I used to be afraid of…needles."

There was a long almost painful pause as Iggy absorbed this new information.

"Needles?" He asked incredulously. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome was afraid of needles?

Fang nodded slightly before remembering Iggy couldn't see that.

"Yeah." He stuttered out faintly, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I guess that makes sense. They weren't exactly vaccinating us. I didn't like their needles either."

Fang blushed again and fiddled with his fingers behind his back.

"Yeah, but I was still terrified when they had me in the hospital after my fight with the erasers. I know it was stupid but they had to sedate me really good before each shot. I felt like such a wimp, I tried to hide it from the rest of the flock."

Iggy tilted his head slightly and frowned in confusion.

"Then why are you telling me this now?"

Fang blushed again and took a deep breath.

"Out of all the people in the flock you're the one I trust the most. You wouldn't make fun of me for it…Right?"

Iggy smiled sweetly and placed his hand over Fang's.

"Not in a million years. Beside my fear is much more stupid then yours."

Fang smiled softly and blushed at the feel of Iggy's hand over his. He liked it more than he knew he should, yet he couldn't bring himself to pull his hand free. He was puzzled as to why Iggy was blushing, but figured it had something to do with his fear.

"What could be worse than my fear?" He asked after a pause.

Iggy moved the hand he had placed over Fang's and intertwined their fingers together.

"My greatest fear is losing the person I love most because of how I feel." He whispered with shy uncertainty.

Fang felt his stomach lurch and his throat close up at Iggy's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His eyes watered and stung from unshed tears. He tried to keep the pain out of his voice as he asked his next question.

"Max or Ella?" He muttered weakly, trying to sound happy for his brother.

Iggy's brows furrowed and he looked questioningly at Fang.

"I wasn't talking about them Fang…..I was talking about you."

Fang's eyes widened to their brim and he subconsciously pulled his hand free from Iggy's.

"What?" He gasped quietly. Iggy curled his fingers in as a look of hurt slipped across his face. He brought the curled fist to his chest and placed it over his heart.

"I don't want either of them Fang. I want you. It's always been you. I'm not afraid to admit it anymore. I don't want to be afraid to confess how much I've fallen for you."

Fang was still too shocked to speak and Iggy took his silence as a sign of rejection.

"I don't expect you to feel the same. I don't even expect you to be okay with it. But not telling you felt the same as lying to you and I didn't want that. I wanted you to know because it was eating me up inside and I didn't want to afraid anymore. Please don't hate me for it."

Iggy jumped when he felt Fang's hand touch his cheek and couldn't keep the blush off his face.

"Why would I hate you for feeling the same way I do every time you walk into the room, or say my name, or touch me?"

Fang wrapped his arms around Iggy's neck and pulled him close.

"God Igs, you don't have a clue what you do to me."

Iggy leaned into the embrace and let his hands trace up Fang's sides until his hands cradled Fang's face.

Fang smiled at the uncertain touch and nuzzled into it.

"Still scared?" He asked quietly, his breath ghosting over Iggy's face.

The strawberry blonde shook his head and closed the distance between them.

He wasn't afraid anymore.

I had this in my documents for weeks and was sick of looking at it. I gave it a quick ending and decided to post it before it got me so mad I deleted it. I would have, but I know that the Figgy fans out there are starving for new material. I know I am anyway. Sorry it's not longer or better, but I tried.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
